Camina y no mires hacia atras
by Bubblesthepimagi
Summary: Sus padres tomaron la fatal decision: es hora de separar a los gemelos y Mabel hasta ahora la unica que sabe que sus padres los descubieron esta luchando con sigo misma para decidir si se despide de su hermano o se va en silencio... tal vez sea menos doloroso huir... sin decir adios. Alerta de pinecest chicos :D


**Hola chicos... tiempo sin subir una fanfic... lo siento la escuela ._.**

**Bien tengo que admitir... que soy parte del fandom de pinecest... la verdad es que me encanta no lo puedo negar, se me hace lindo... lo se estoy mal de la cabeza pero bueno uno que otro fanfic sobre ello no haran mal a nadie :3**

**voy a aclarar algunas cosas... para empezar aqui los gemelos obviamente ya son mas mayores entre 17 o 19 ... eligan la edad que mas les guste :)**

**emm... no se si le considere spoiler... pero tiene unos diminutos detallitos... mas bien insignificantes menciones sobre algo de sock opera y scaryoke que son episodios de la segunda temporada, asi que el que avisa no es traidor hahaha**

**bien por ultimo (y lo de siempre ¬¬) ningun personaje de Gravity Falls me pertenece... eso es obra del gran Alex Hirsch :)**

* * *

El día que temía por fin llego… al menos la fantasía, el cuento de hadas… el amor, habían durado algo, los dos sabían que esto era inevitable, en especial ella, su instinto femenino le decía que aquello tan lindo estaba a punto de terminar; sus padres se habían dado cuenta, para alivio de Mabel solo descubrieron un pequeño y tierno beso y no lo que hacía a escondidas con su hermano, mientras todos dormían o cuando se encontraban ellos dos solos en casa. Mamá fue la que hablo, era lo mejor, al menos podría entender a su hija si se hablaban de mujer a mujer.

* * *

Lo único que logro que Mabel le dijera fue que estaba profundamente enamorada, de la persona equivocada, cierto, pero los dos correspondían a ese sentimiento, le dijo que no lo habían hecho apropósito, solo sucedió y por más resistencia que hubo por parte de los dos, no pudieron soportarlo más.

-Cariño entiendo que- hubo una pequeña pausa, mamá aun no lograba entrelazar la frase "enamorada de tu hermano" –Que estas enamorada –lo dijo con dificultad, omitiendo la palabra hermano –Pero cariño, está mal, en todos los sentidos, formar y puntos de vista está mal y lo sabes

-Crees que no lo sé mamá, crees que ninguno de los dos lo tomo en cuenta, entiende- las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por el rostro de Mabel –no fue nuestra elección-

-¿Supongo que no te hare cambiar de opinión?- mamá ya se había puesto seria, su expresión y su tono de voz lo decían

-No- dijo Mabel decidida con los ojos llorosos –Y creo que también estoy hablando por Dipper

-Bien, ya que no voy a ver cooperación por parte de ninguno de los dos, tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de todo esto- mamá se dirigió a la recamara de Mabel y regreso con un maleta

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?- la angustia comenzaba a aparecer en el rostro de Mabel

-Nos vamos… mejor dicho, te vas-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde?!-

-A Gravity Falls… según recuerdo te encanta ese lugar ¿no?-

-Sí, pero nunca voy sin Dipper- las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de nuevo- Yo no me voy a ir sin Dipper-

-Dipper tiene demasiadas actividades extraescolares como para dejarlas además si se va tendría que entrar a una nueva escuela, tu sabes lo que le cuesta adaptarse a una nueva escuela y aunque él se fuera tú te quedarías aquí, serias una ingenua si piensas que los mandaderos al mismo lado a los dos-

-T-Tengo que decirle a Dipper, él tiene que saber…- antes de que comenzara a correr a la habitación de su hermano, mamá la detuvo

-Dipper está muy cansado hija, no tiene mucho que se acaba de dormir porque se la ha pasado estudiando, el examen que tiene mañana es muy importante para el-

-Mamá él tiene que saber-dijo Mabel entre sollozos –No me puedo ir así, no nos pueden separar así-

-Lo siento hija, no hay discusión. Ve a llenar tu maleta, nos vamos antes de que amanezca-

Mabel comenzó a llorar como nunca pensó que lloraría, estuvo a punto de gritarle a su madre te odio, pero que remedio tendría, no iba a solucionar nada y pensándolo mejor, tal vez sería menos doloroso si no se despide. Derrotada y llorando como nunca fue hacia su habitación, mamá se quedó al pie de la puerta de Dipper por si a su hija se le ocurría ir a alertar a su hermano. Cuando entro a su habitación cerró la puerta de un golpe, tal vez esperanzada de que Dipper despertara, pero el chico estaba tan cansado que ni aquel ruido lo despertó.

Entre sollozos comenzó a empacar, no le importó si lo que metía no combinaba o si llevaba al menos lo esencial, solo metió y metió ropa, se sentía débil, solo quería tirarse a la cama y llorar o mejor aún, estar junto a su hermano y llorar sobre su pecho mientras él la abrazaba y la hacía sentir segura y protegida como solo él sabía hacerlo; estaba sintiendo un poco de bienestar imaginándose junto a él, recordando los besos, los abrazos de Dipper, hasta que mamá rompió aquella burbuja.

-Mabel apresúrate- dijo mientras tocaba a su puerta

Mabel no contesto, no tenía ni siquiera fuerzas para hablar. Comenzó a pensar de nuevo en Dipper, pero esta vez en como reaccionaria, conocía a su hermano, sabía que irse así le iba a partir el corazón, pero al mismo tiempo en que pensaba en su reacción, más se daba cuenta de que sería demasiado difícil la despedida, tal vez su madre tuvo compasión y por eso le dijo que no le dijera nada a su hermano. Bajo la maleta de la cama y camino hacia la puerta.

Antes de girar la cerradura, se quedó pensando… no podía hacer le eso a su hermano, era demasiado egoísmo hacia Dipper, él, que siempre la hacía sentir tan bien, que la cuidaba, que con sus besos hacia que olvidara donde estaba, el que constantemente tenía en la mente y que lograra que actuara aún más torpe de lo normal, el que hacía que se pusiera nerviosa y lograra sonrojarla a pesar de estar toda su vida a su lado, él, que con sus caricias y su linda forma de hacer el amor hacia que olvidara que era su hermano. Se secó las lágrimas que derramo al recordar aquello y llego a la conclusión de que era demasiado egoísmo hacia la persona que amaba, así que dejo la maleta donde estaba, tomo una pluma, papel y comenzó a escribir, si no se iba a despedir de el en persona, al menos lo haría por medio del papel.

* * *

-Mabel, es hora de irnos- mamá estaba desesperada ya, pero para su sorpresa, su hija abrió la puerta antes

-Estoy lista mamá- dijo con un hilo de voz

-Bien, dame tu maleta, vamos- Mabel comenzó a caminar lento, mamá se le quedo viendo, pero no la apresuro, se dio la vuelta y se dirijo al auto

Mabel aprovecho esto para correr a la habitación de Dipper, entro con el sumo cuidado de no despertarlo, aunque se pudo haber oído la peor de las explosiones en ese momento y el chico no se despertaría, estaba profundamente dormido, Mabel dio gracias por ello, suspiro y puso la carta en el buró de su hermano. Antes de marcharse volteó a verlo; Dipper había crecido muy rápido, era más alto que ella y eso a Mabel le encantaba, su hermano se había convertido en un guapo joven con un aire sexy, si bien no era un musculoso modelo, tenía algo que volvía loca a Mabel. No pudo evitarlo, no le iba a hacer daño a nadie si lo hacía… Mabel se acercó a Dipper, quedando su cara a un centímetro de la de el

-Te amo- le susurro lo más bajo que pudo y le dio un tierno beso de despedía en los labios. Para desgracia de Mabel, Dipper despertó repentinamente.

-Hey Mabs- dijo con voz dormilona mientras le acariciaba la mejilla – ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? Si vienes por lo que creo que vienes –Dipper puso una mirada seductora –Creo que hoy te voy a fallar porque estoy realmente cansado- dijo soltando una risita

-No Dipper, no vengo por eso-Mabel se sonrojo pero no aguanto más las lágrimas y comenzó a sollozar

-¿Mabs? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando?- Dipper con angustia se incorporó y tomo con sus manos la cara de su hermana pero esta no respondió –Mabel ¿Qué sucede?- le dijo ya más serio y angustiado

-¡Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí Mabel!- dijo mamá alzando la vos enojada y prendiendo la luz de la habitación. Mabel se alejó bruscamente de su hermano sin decirle nada –Sal de una vez que nos tenemos que ir-

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde van?... ¿Mamá?- Dipper estaba totalmente confundido pero sentía que algo no estaba bien, así que logro sujetarle el brazo a Mabel antes de que se fuera –Mabel… -se le comenzaron a poner sus ojos llorosos

-Solo le la carta ¿sí?, solo léela- le susurro Mabel con la voz quebrada, sacudió bruscamente su brazo para que su hermano la soltara y corrió fuera de la habitación sin voltear a verlo, corrió hacia el auto con la vista al frente y lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, por más que su corazón y su ser querían voltear y lanzarse a los brazos de Dipper, Mabel siguió sin mirar atrás.

Dipper agarro rápidamente la carta que le había dejado su hermana y comenzó a leerla lo más deprisa que pudo:

_Querido Dipper._

_El día que más temíamos llego, tu y yo sabíamos que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Mamá y papá lo saben._

_Quisiera poder decirte que alguno de nosotros tiene la culpa pero no es así, simplemente los dos tenemos la culpa por sentir un amor que no debería ser_

_Gracias por todo el amor que me diste y no me refiero al de hermano, sé que ese lo tendré siempre. Gracias por los besos y por todas las cosas que hicimos a escondidas de los demás… si, me refiero a las que tiene que ver con sexo (solo para aclarártelo cuando recode esto, me sonroje como si fuera un tomate)_

_Lamento decírtelo de esta manera, pero debes de comprenderme, no iba a poder decírtelo de frente, no iba a soportarlo, me iba a doler aún más de lo que me está doliendo ahorita, disculpa si no logro expresarte lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, simplemente no encuentro las palabras…_

_Te amo Dipper, te amo como no tienes idea, te amo como hermano y como algo mas también y al menos me consuela el saber que tu sientes lo mismo._

_Me voy… me llevaran a Gravity Falls, no sé cuándo nos volveremos a ver… o en el peor de los casos… no sé si nos volveremos a ver… cuídate mucho, no seas tan nerd, sigue siendo igual de guapo, no invoques ningún demonio o revivas zombis o vuelvas a hacer algún trato con Bill, no estaré ahí para salvarte de nuevo de ese tonto triangulo, duerme un poco más y deja de leer hasta tarde el diario, oh y trata de resolver ahí en casa al autor y sus misterios, no te preocupes yo aquí también estaré resolviéndolos, claro no me voy a obsesionar con ello además de que no soy tan inteligente como tu pero enserio voy a tratar. Espero al menos tengamos video llamadas o ese tipo de cosas y por supuesto que tratare de llamar todos los días. _

_Recuerda que siempre seremos los gemelos misterio._

_Adiós Dipp… espero y no sea para siempre_

_Tu gemela favorita, Mabel_

Habiendo terminado de leer la carta y con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas Dipper salió corriendo hacia la puerta principal, pero para su mala suerte su mamá ya había arrancado y el auto estaba ya a unos pocos metros de él.

-¡MMMAAAABBBBEEELLL!- grito lo más alto que pudo, casi hasta que la garganta le dolió, pero eso no sirvió de nada, el auto no se detuvo y lo observo hasta que se perdió de vista –Adiós Mabs… yo también te amo- dijo derrotado, con un hilo de voz mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de caer en silencio.

* * *

**BAAAAAM, espero y les haya gustado, la verdad es que me gusto escribirla... van a decir que que diablos tengo en la cabeza por que me gusta escribir cosas tristes ¬¬ pero no se se me hizo romantico... ademas de que la escribi oyendo la cancion de walk away de Vanessa Hufggens... lo se es de HSM pero la letra esta linda y me inspiro para escribir esto... cooommmooo seeaaa, muchisimas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews para que me digan si les gusto, si no, si les gustaria que escribiera algo similar... ese tipo de cosas, los reviews son lo que nos alienta a seguir escribiendo :3**

**por cierto... muchas gracias a los que han puesto en sus favoritos y han comentado en mi otra fanfic de gravity fallls, encerio lo aprecio muchisismooo :3**

**Bueno me despido, les mando un beso y un abrazo, cuidenseeeeee :D**


End file.
